


Ethereal Curse

by SupercatFanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Immortality, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: Kara is immortal, she has lost everyone, but as she is staring at the ocean she meets Lena, a woman who seems to understand everything that Kara is going through...





	Ethereal Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back with something I wrote quickly after I saw the prompt on Instagram. "writing.prompt.s" published: "You're an immortal who lives at a beach resort. You have many summer flings with mortals on getaways. One day you see someone you had a hot romantic night with 50 years ago. They look exactly the same."
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

Life is worth living because it ends. Knowing that you will live forever is a curse, seeing everyone you love die destroys the heart. Kara was no stranger to pain or heartache. When she left her home planet, she lost everything. Her family, her friends, her culture, everything died with her planet. And when she arrived on Earth, it happened all over again. They soon discovered that the yellow sun would prevent her from aging. It made her strong, invincible. Life was good for a while, she got a new family, the Danvers, who loved her very much. She also loved them dearly, but as time passed, Kara got scared. First it was Jeremiah who died, then Eliza. Alex started aging too, and before Kara knew it, she had lost her family all over again. It was more than twenty years ago. 

She had gotten used to the loneliness, she missed the Danvers dearly, but she had made peace with their passing. Kara had started living in the beach house thirty years ago. She loved it there. The air was pure, she could have ice creams whenever she wanted, dogs played around her when she had picnic on the beach and the sunsets were beautiful. The only thing she craved was human connection. Sure, she talked to people in town and on the beach, sometimes for hours. But they never stayed, because she didn’t let them, and so there was never any real connection. From time to time, she brought someone home with her, for the night. When the craving was too strong, when the loneliness was submerging her. Men or women, they all left in the morning, fulfilling the promise she made to herself to never get attached ever again. 

It was a grim day on the beach, raining like it was the end of the world. Kara loved the rain as much as she loved the sun. She loved sitting on the beach, the smell of the wet soil and the heaviness in the air made the experience very peculiar and grounding. Seeing as everything was soaked from her kitchen window, Kara decided to put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and went to sit on the beach. It’s not like she could get sick anyway and the air was still warm. She took a towel and headed out. Her back door opened directly on the beach and she only had a few steps to take to be at the ocean. She laid down her towel on the sand and looked at the ocean longingly. The rain was wetting her hair and her tank top was already drenched. She wasn’t cold, she just felt content. She was about to close her eyes to enjoy the sound of the rain when she noticed someone standing a few feet away from her. Kara could have ignored her really, strange people came here all the time, but there was something about her, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Kara turned her head to study her. She was just as soaked as Kara was, her long, dark hair was sticking to her pale face and the dress she was wearing had turned black from the rain. She was holding her shoes in her left hand and was looking straight ahead. She let them fall on the sand and slowly slid the strap of her dress off her shoulder. Kara’s eyes opened wide as she understood that the woman was getting naked. She wanted to look away, give the woman some privacy, but she couldn’t will herself to do it. The dress fell to the woman’s feet, leaving her in her underwear. She turned her head and met Kara’s eyes, smirking, she winked at the blonde and ran into the ocean before plunging gracefully against the waves. It’s only then that Kara snapped out of her dreamy state. The wind was making the waves stronger and she worried the woman would get carried away by the current. She ran towards her, leaving her towel behind and shouted at her to come back. It took her a few minutes to actually swim back but once she had, she looked at Kara with wonder in her eyes. She took her dress and put it back on. 

"Why did you call me back?"

Kara was blushing from all the skin she had seen on the woman’s body. 

"It’s… It’s dangerous. The wat-wind makes the waves stronger and…"

The woman shrugged as she took her shoes in her hand and shivered. Kara noticed it immediately and frowned. 

"Do you, uh, maybe want to get warm at my place?"

She pointed at her house and smiled softly when Lena quietly nodded. Kara ran to get her towel and awkwardly led the mysterious woman to her place. They stepped inside the house, the brunette still silent as Kara grabbed them dry towels and dry clothes. She handed the woman sweatpants and a sweater, letting her change in the bathroom while she changed in her bedroom. It was weird, no words were exchanged and Kara started to feel embarrassed to have invited someone she didn’t know inside her house. Not that she risked anything, being invincible had its perks, but she wasn’t necessarily fan of awkwardly staring at someone. The water was boiling when Kara’s guest entered the kitchen. 

"Thank you, for inviting me in."

Kara nodded, smiling softly. 

"You’re welcome. I’m Kara, by the way."

"Lena."

Lena, the name fitted her. She sat down across Kara at the kitchen table and smiled as she took the warm cup of tea in her hands. 

"So uh… Lena. What were you doing on the beach in this weather?"

The brunette looked at her like she had just asked the most stupid question on Earth.

"I wanted to swim."

Kara frowned but nodded, accepting the answer for now. 

"I’m sorry if I interrupted you. I just got worried. You would not be the first person to drown here…"

"It’s okay. It was probably a stupid idea anyway."

Kara chuckled, taking a sip from her cup. 

"I’ve never seen you here, do you live here?"

Lena shook her head. 

"I’ve lived almost everywhere, but never around here."

"Everywhere?"

Lena nodded silently. 

"I’ve been all around the U.S., I’ve lived in Europe too, spent some time in Africa and traveled in Asia a few years ago."

"What? How old are you?"

Lena chuckled. 

"Such a rude question. It’s a secret."

She winked and Kara blushed, looking down at her hands. She was intrigued by this woman, though she couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. 

"So, Kara, what are you doing in your life?"

The blonde smiled, glad for the change of subject. 

"I’m a writer, so I mostly do that and spend my time outside. And you?"

"I used to be an engineer, a long time ago. Now I’m just wandering around, spending money like a spoiled brat."

Now, Kara was intrigued, how could it be a long time ago, Lena barely looked over twenty five years old… Lena seemed to sense the question on her lips because she smiled at shyly. 

"Please, don’t ask?"

The blonde nodded, she could understand wanting it to be simple, because she had dreamt of it. Dreamt of not having to watch what you’re saying all the time. 

"In which field were you an engineer?"

The relief could be read all over Lena’s face as she told Kara all about bioengineering and what she invented. How she used to play around with computer parts and made Kara laugh with a story of how she got stuck under a car she was fixing with her brother. In turn, Kara told her about Alex and how they used to go swimming at night together, how they watched movies under pillow forts for hours. Lena noted the nostalgia in Kara’s voice and the sadness in her eyes. She surprised herself by putting her hand on top of Kara’s to comfort her. They smiled at each other, a silent understanding between them. They stopped talking and Kara stood up and took out a bottle of wine. 

"How do you feel about switching to something else?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Kara?"

Kara could see the smirk on Lena’s face and she winked. 

"Maybe, is that a problem?"

The brunette chuckled and nodded at Kara to give her a glass. 

"Don’t hold me accountable for my actions when I’m drunk."

They drank, more than they probably should have with a total stranger. They talked for hours, about nothing and everything, they laughed, they got close from crying too. For the first time in years, Kara forgot that she was lonely, she forgot about the hole in her heart and her rules. She felt like she was growing close to Lena, even if it was just for a night, the pain of losing her afterwards would be worth these few hours of happiness. 

They were back to the back porch, an almost empty second bottle of wine between them as they watched the sunset. The rain had stopped a few hours ago, leaving the sky free from clouds. The ocean was shining with orange and pink shades, putting a smile on both of their faces. Both of them were peaceful and none wanted to break that. But Lena spoke, because she felt like she had to get it out. 

"You know, it’s the first time in years that I feel like I’m not alone."

Kara nodded, she didn’t want to speak because she felt like there was nothing she could say that Lena didn’t already know. 

"I… had forgotten."

That too, Kara understood. It didn’t need more words. She just stared at Lena, she saw to sadness in her green eyes but also nostalgia and maybe a little bit of anger. Lena felt the gaze on her and turned towards Kara. Something changed in the air. Lena’s eyes dropped to Kara’s lips, craving contact, craving warmth and human touch. In a second, Kara’s lips were on hers. Maybe it was the alcohol that made her feel so confident, or it could just be the strong spell Lena had casted on her, Kara would never know. Lena’s hands flew to her cheeks as she brought the blonde’s face closer to her. She needed more of her and she felt Kara pulling her towards her, knocking the bottle of wine in the process. The brunette understood what Kara wanted and straddled her, still kissing fervently the other woman. It was desperate, they were clinging to each other. Kara could taste the wine on Lena’s lips and she moaned as a tongue brushed against hers. She melted into Lena, dropping her hands from her hips to her ass, squeezing and making the brunette squirm against her. They were battling for dominance but Kara needed more, she needed to touch Lena, to feel her skin, her warmth. She took her lips of Lena’s to attach them to her jaw, slowly kissing down to reach her neck. She bit and sucked, leaving purple marks along the long and white column of her neck while Lena’s hands lost themselves in blonde hair, bringing Kara even closer. She started to grind against the blonde’s lap, panting under Kara’s ministrations. 

"Kara… I don’t…"

Kara’s hands shifted to take Lena’s sweater off, kissing the newly discovered skin. Kara pulled back and looked at Lena in her dark bra contrasting with her pale skin. She was beautiful. Kara groaned as she kissed Lena once again. She was ready to take Lena right here and right now but she noticed the goosebumps on Lena’s skin and remembered that it might be cold for humans. She stopped kissing her, chuckling at Lena’s whine. 

"Why did you stop?"

"‘Cause you’re cold, and it will be much more comfortable in a bed, don’t ya think?"

Lena groaned, she knew Kara was right, but she really didn’t want to stop. She moaned as Kara lifted her without any efforts and put her legs around her waist and her head in her neck. She started leaving kisses on Kara’s skin. 

"If you don’t want me to drop you…"

She heard Lena hum against her but she didn’t stop. She gripped Kara harder and ground against Kara’s abs, showing as her tank top got out of the way with Lena’s movements. The blonde stumbled inside the house, she closed the door behind them and entered the bedroom. She pinned Lena against the wall next to the door. Lena put her hand under the blonde’s tank top, scratching her back and stopping at her bra. She was still stuck between Kara and the wall, her legs going down to relieve Kara of some weight. She immediately felt a thigh against her center, making her moan. 

"Kara…"

They kissed for a few seconds before Kara lost her patience and took off her tank top and Lena’s sweatpants. She admired the woman before her in her black underwear. 

"You’re beautiful."

If Lena’s skin wasn’t already so hot she would probably be blushing. She showed her appreciation by kissing Kara, biting her lower lip. 

"Bed, please…"

Kara huffed and turned around to push Lena on the bed. She took off her shorts and crawled on top of Lena. She pinned her hands above her head as the brunette tried to roam her hands down her body. 

"Keep your hands there."

Lena moaned, nodding her understanding as she squirmed under Kara’s hands. She was touching her everywhere, caressing her sides, her belly as she kissed her neck and the valley of her breasts. Her back arched under Kara’s touch and she used the movement to take off the other woman’s bra. 

Kara’s mouth latched on Lena’s nipple while her hand played with the other. Lena moaned, her hands flying to the blonde’s head. She was pushing her against her but Kara stopped everything with a smirk. 

"Why did you…"

She saw Kara’s face and groaned. 

"I told you not to move your hands."

Lena didn’t listen to her, she tried to bring Kara to her to kiss her again but the blonde was stronger. 

"Tsk, if I were you I would do what I say."

"And if I don’t?"

Kara chuckled, deep and raspy. She felt so hot all over, Lena was gorgeous and she wanted nothing more but to ravish her but she enjoyed seeing the frustration in Lena’s eyes. 

"I can stop everything, leave you like that."

Lena whined and reluctantly put her hands above her head again, fisting the sheets and closing her eyes as she felt Kara’s smirk against her skin. She wasn’t used to be the submissive one in a relationship, but she enjoyed it with Kara. Oddly, she felt like she could trust her, even though they had just met. 

The blonde left kisses everywhere, slowly descending towards where Lena needed her the most. She nipped at her hips, kissing down her thighs and leaving a deep purple mark on the inside of Lena’s thighs. 

"Kara… Just… Stop teasing…"

The low and deep chuckle made Lena shiver. She hooked her fingers in the brunette’s panties, looking up to her and silently questioning her. With a nod from Lena, Kara took off the last item of clothing and threw it away. She put her hands around Lena’s thighs and buried her face in between. She left a light kiss on Lena’s clit, making her shudder then dived in. With a long lick, she made Lena moan. She played with her, alternating between slow and fast, enjoying how the woman beneath her withered. 

"Kara… I need…"

She stopped for a second to bite lightly at her hips and inserted a finger inside Lena. 

"I’ll take care of you, don’t worry."

This cheekiness was insufferable, Lena would have to teach Kara some manner at some point. After she was done. Maybe. The moan leaving Lena’s lips was intense when Kara inserted a second, then a third, finger. Her mouth returned to her clit, sucking and playing with it with her tongue. She moved her fingers, hitting this sweet, perfect spot inside her lover. 

"Kara, I’m going to…"

Kara kissed up her body, she wanted to kiss Lena, to feel her against her mouth when she would make her come. Their lips locked, Lena tasting herself on the blonde’s tongue. Everything was a blur from here, Lena was panting, she had so much trouble breathing she had to stop kissing to bury her head in the other woman’s neck. Kara kept moving inside her, she could feel Lena’s walls tightening around her. She quickened her movements and put her thumb on her clit. Lena’s arms went around her, holding her close, so close it was a wonder she could still breathe against her neck, but Kara let her. She had all night to play with her and make her beg. 

"Are you going to come, Lena?"

She heard the woman pant in her ear, breathing hard. The answer was evident but Kara wanted to play with her. 

"You have to answer me, or I’ll have to stop."

Lena’s nails were digging in Kara’s back, showing how close she was but she could already feel Kara slowing down as she didn’t answer her. 

"No, please, Kara. Keep going, I’m close, I’m so close…"

Lena was shocked at her own ability to form words at this point, she was overwhelmed by desire and want for Kara. 

"Good girl."

She kissed her cheek sweetly and accelerated her movements again, her thumb playing quickly with her clit as she felt Lena holding onto her for dear life. She felt Lena getting closer and closer, until a cry left her lips and her walls tightened, almost trapping Kara’s fingers inside. She came undone, Kara’s name on her lips. She helped her ride out her orgasm, kissing her cheek several times as she whispered sweet nothings into her ear. 

"You did great, so great, Lena."

Lena hummed against her skin, her legs shaking and going limp after such a strong orgasm. Kara lied down next to her, still in her underwear. She was drawing random patterns on Lena’s belly, caressing the underside of her chest while Lena got her breathing back. 

"Are you okay?"

Lena chuckled, interlacing her fingers with Kara’s. 

"More than. Let me a few minutes and I’ll be reciprocating."

Kara nodded with a bright smile as she got up. Lena looked distressed for a second, cold and alone even though Kara had just left her side. 

"Don’t go."

"I’m just getting you a glass of water."

"I need you more, please."

Kara could hear the serious tone in Lena’s voice, the urgency of having the blonde close to her. And Kara could relate, because she had never felt so good with being close to someone in her entire life. Her entire long life. She knew Lena would leave in the morning, because Kara couldn’t get too attached, but right now, it’s like nothing else existed, like her curse had been lifted for a night. 

She nodded with a soft smile and went to kiss Lena sweetly. The brunette smiled against her lips as she lazily turned them to be on top of Kara. She was still shaken up by her orgasm but she was even more turned on and dying to touch Kara. She hated that she wasn’t naked yet. 

"It’s my turn now."

Kara chuckled and put her hands on Lena’s hips as she kissed her. 

"I need you naked."

"Well, do something about it."

Lena hummed, turning Kara over so she was laying on her front, her naked chest against her back. She kissed her between her shoulder blades, going down along her spine until she arrived at her bra. She undid it and helped Kara take it off. The blonde tried to turn over once again but Lena stopped her with a kiss on the middle of her back.

"Shh, my turn I said."

"But…"

She didn’t finish because she felt Lena pinch her side lightly. 

"I told you, it’s my turn to play."

Kara nodded, biting her lips as she felt Lena’s lips marking her back while she massages her ass and scratched the side of her body. Lena chuckled as she felt the body beneath her shiver. She took off her panties, throwing them away somewhere in the room. Her right hand disappeared between Kara’s legs, making her grasp the sheets. Lena could feel the wetness against her fingers and she brushed against it just to see Kara squirm a little, payback for teasing Lena. She kissed lightly Kara’s right butt cheek before inserting one finger inside her. Kara didn’t moan, but she sighed deeply, like she had been waiting her entire life for this. She started moving slowly, adding a second finger, smiling when she felt Kara open her legs even more to give Lena more room. 

"Eager, are we?"

Kara didn’t dignify it with an answer, she just huffed and moaned in her pillow. Lena went up to kiss her on her shoulder. She was so close to Kara’s ear that she just had to whisper for her to hear. 

"I want to hear you, Kara."

Kara forced herself to turn her head and free her mouth from the pillow. Lena used her body to push her hand in and out of Kara, curling her fingers on the way out. She enjoyed the cries and moans leaving Kara’s mouth. Lena knew it would probably not be enough to make Kara climax and she wanted to make it last. She wanted to torture Kara, to make her beg. It didn’t take long. Because as invincible as Kara was, she was weak when it came to Lena, she was human in her hands. 

"Lena, please, I need…"

"What do you need, darling?"

Kara was bucking against Lena’s hand, trying to get more. 

"More, I need more."

Lena smirked, kissing the back of her neck. 

"Alright, you’ll have to help me."

Kara nodded, her breathing labored as she raised her hips slowly and shakily.

"I… I don’t know if I can…"

Lena didn’t need to hear Kara say it, she could see on her that she wouldn’t be able to hold herself long enough to get to the end so she decided to shift. She took her fingers out of Kara, making her cry out but she ignored her. She caught the blonde by her waist and brought her close to her so her ass was resting on top of her thighs, her chest pressed against Kara’s back. She used her right arm to go around her and put three fingers back in her. Kara bucked against her hand and though the angle hurt her wrist she couldn’t care less, not when the room was filled with desperate moans and hard breathing. One of Kara’s hand joined Lena’s, helping her get the right angle to touch the right spot inside of her and rub her clit in the process. Her other hand lost herself in dark hair as she pushed Lena’s mouth harder against the base of her neck where she was biting her lightly, playing with her skin. Kara’s movements where erratic, she couldn’t control herself, she was lost in bliss and overwhelmed by everything that Lena made her feel. She wanted to surrender, to let go, and she did. She spasmed violently as the strongest orgasm of her life hit her, making her cry out in surprise. If she could, she would probably black out from pleasure, it was so intense she wasn’t even sure what she was called or where she was. Her body went completely limp in Lena’s arms and she would have collapsed if Lena hadn’t hold her back. 

Lena let her down gently on the bed, hugging her close and kissed her on the temple. Kara was still panting, recovering. They were both smiling brightly as Lena pulled the covers on top of them. 

"Are you okay?"

Kara hummed, turning around to face Lena and kiss her deeply. 

"I’ve never been better."

Lena nodded, burying her head in Kara’s neck, her arm around her middle while the blonde hugged her close. There was a silent understanding between them, they both took comfort in each other. They weren’t ready to let go of each other yet, so they learned about each other all night, mapping their bodies, tasting and touching. Kara memorized everything that was Lena, because she would have eternity to miss her and she wanted to miss a clear memory of her. The sun was already starting to rise when they fell asleep, lost in each other’s arms and content. 

It was almost noon when Kara woke up and she was disappointed when she found the bed empty. It made her task easier, she would have had to kick Lena out at some point. But she wished she could have said goodbye because Lena was special. On her bedside table was a blank card with only two words on it: ‘ _Thank you._ ’ and Kara read and understood everything that was said with these words. She smiled and let a tear fall on the note. She had reminded Kara what it was to be alive. She felt like there was much more to Lena than what she showed and she foolishly hoped that one day, in this life or in another, they would meet again.

*****

Lena parked her old Lexus, seeing the ocean from the corner of her eyes. She turned her head and smiled softly at the view. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to come out or not, she didn’t know if she could. The beach without Kara would probably feel empty, sad and bland. It had been fifty years, she had gone around USA, met people and worked in several companies but Kara had never left her mind. She really hadn’t thought she would come back here, refused to even think about it. But the day before something had struck her. She couldn’t quite explain what it was, but she felt a strong pull towards the beach. 

She sighed and exited her car, taking her shoes off as she reached the sand and walked to the shore, stopping only when she had reached the exact spot where Kara had met her the first time. She looked at her right, wishing so hard to find a tall and athletic blonde looking back at her.

Lena saw a blonde woman running towards her. She thought her brain was playing games, or she was becoming crazy. There was no way… She was rubbing her eyes when the woman arrived at her level, looking at her like she had seen a ghost and she was pretty sure that Lena had the same face on, because Kara was in front of her. Kara was looking at her just like she had fifty years ago. She couldn’t speak, she wasn’t even sure she could breathe at this point. 

"Are you… I’m sorry. Are you Lena’s daughter or…"

What was Lena supposed to answer? She didn’t know, but she saw something in Kara’s eyes that awfully looked like hope. 

"No I’m…"

Kara was shaking her head, moving a step closer to her. She raised her hand, almost touching Lena’s face but stopped before she could. She looked deep inside her eyes, searched for the lie, but she only found shock and this same beautiful soul she had found several decades ago. Realizing that Kara was really standing in front of her was a shock, she didn’t know how to react but the blonde had apparently decided for her as she put her arms around her and hugged her tightly. The brunette sighed in the embrace, melted into it. She hugged Kara back and she felt a few tears rolling down her face. When they separated, both of their faces were wet. Lena put her forehead on Kara’s, looking deep into her eyes and in a matter of second her mouth was on hers. It felt like coming home after a very long journey, because Lena had never forgotten about Kara, never forgotten the taste of her lips, the sound of her voice or the little crinkle she had between her brow when she frowned. They kissed, desperately, for several minutes until they felt the need to breathe.

"We should probably get inside."

Lena nodded, following Kara as she tugged her by the hand with determination. Their fingers were intertwined as they entered the house, going directly to the kitchen where Kara made them both a cup of tea. They sat across each other, much like they did when they first met and it was Kara who broke the silence first. 

"So it’s uh… It’s really you?"

Lena nodded quietly. 

"But that’s… That’s impossible, it was…"

"Fifty years ago today, I know. I’m just as puzzled as you are, you shouldn’t… You shouldn’t still look so young."

Kara started laughing nervously as she rubbed her face. 

"Apparently we both have some explaining to do."

Lena smiled shyly, taking a sip from her cup. 

"Yeah. Do you want to go first or…?"

Kara nodded and took a deep breath, she hadn’t told her story in more than a hundred years, she was a character lost in the ages. 

"I’m not human. I arrived on Earth… I don’t even remember how long ago it was. Probably a hundred and fifty years ago. My planet exploded and my parents put me in a pod and sent me to Earth to save me. I quickly understood that my metabolism wasn’t working the same way here and my adopted family realized it came from the yellow sun. I stopped aging once my growing was done. I stopped losing hair, or even growing them. It was just like everything stopped and froze. My skin can’t even be pierced through. I’ve outlived everyone, the last person to die was my sister."

Lena was holding Kara’s hand, silently listening to her tale. She listened as she told her about her loneliness and how she stopped getting attached to anyone, afraid of outliving them, of losing them. What she didn’t tell her was how it had been different with Lena, this was a conversation for later.  
They didn’t talk for a while when Kara stopped, both lost in thoughts, processing the story. 

"It was after an experimentation."

Lena had blurted out the answer of the unasked question. She saw the surprise and the curiosity in Kara’s eyes so she kept going.

"I told you I used to be a bioengineer. I was working with Lex, my… My brother. We were working on curing cancer together, dreaming about making the world a better place. We spent our nights in the labs, surviving on caffeine and two or three hours of sleep a night, sometimes less. Lex started becoming more and more obsessed with it, he only talked and thought about that."

She played a little with her cup and sighed. 

"We were testing a new radiotherapeutic treatment on a human heart. Lex got… carried away. He went mad and changed all the settings with higher numbers and everything exploded. The glass protecting us from the radiation blew up and we got hit by the waves at full power. I woke up two days later in the hospital, they told me Lex was dead and that it was a miracle I survived."

She snorted darkly as she remembered the poor words that were told to her when she awoke. 

"They called it a miracle but I soon understood that it was a curse. I can be hurt, I could drown, suffer or take all the blood out of my body, but I can’t die. My body regenerates slowly and painfully, all the time."

"How long…?"

"Honestly, I don’t remember exactly. I stopped counting the years after my mother died."

Kara smiled softly at Lena, squeezing her hand. 

"And yet you knew it had been fifty years since we met."

Lena chuckled. 

"Because what we had… It felt special. I think I knew when I met you, I knew you would not disappear."

Kara nodded, she understood what Lena meant because she had felt the exact same thing. 

"Can I ask you why you came back? Why now?"

"Honestly, I’m not really sure. Something called me back. But until last night I wasn’t sure I would come. I didn’t know if I wanted to be on this beach and not seeing you."

The blonde smiled sadly.

"I came back everyday."

Lena raised her head and looked into Kara’s eyes, silently telling her to elaborate. 

"On the beach, looking for you. I stupidly waited for you everyday for the first year. And then every year after that, on the day we met. I was just hoping that… Well, that you would come back. It was foolish, I knew it. You weren’t supposed to be like me, you were supposed to keep on living your life and I didn’t want to get attached anyway, but I still waited. Not that I had much more to do or time to lose anyway!"

She chuckled when Lena snorted and got up, putting on some music. She held up her hands towards Lena with a shy smile. 

"Dance with me?"

Lena took her hand, smiling as she felt Kara’s hands on her hips. She put her arms around her neck, burying her head in the nape of her neck. They started swaying along with the music, Lena was smiling against the blonde’s skin. She had not danced in forever and she had forgotten how intimate it felt when it was with the right person. She felt Kara’s hands move against her, drawing random patterns on her back. She felt safe in her arms and she could see herself spend more time with Kara, much more time. The blonde started singing softly in a language she couldn’t recognize, her voice was angelic and Lena leaned even more into her. She was almost certain she could understand what was sung. It was melancholic and it almost made her cry. She was sad and warm at the same time, which was entirely confusing. 

When she was done, she looked at Lena deep in her emerald eyes. They both leaned in and kissed softly because there was nothing else to express how they felt at the moment. It was tender and soft and even when the kiss deepened it stayed sweet and loving. They slowly stumbled to the bedroom, undressing each other and rediscovering the body they never really forgot.

*****

The sun was still low in the sky when Kara woke up. The room was basked in a red light. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her naked body and searched for Lena. She was disappointed when she found the bed empty and panic reached her as she thought Lena was gone. She couldn’t believe the woman would leave without saying goodbye, not again. She threw on a tank top and a pair of shorts before running out of her bedroom. She was about to grab a pair of sneakers to run after Lena when she saw the brunette sitting on the back porch, a plaid around her shoulders and watching the sunrise. She sighed in relief and opened the door, clearing her throat to announce her presence. Lena turned around with a tired smile, opening the plaid to let Kara get warm with her. 

"I thought you had left."

Lena nodded, smiling at Kara as she left a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I almost did."

Kara put her head on Lena’s shoulder, watching the sunrise with Lena.

"Why didn’t you?"

She could feel Lena shrug against her.

"For the same reason I came back yesterday."

"And what is that?"

"I’m drawn to you, and it seems like we have eternity to find out why."

Kara chuckled, the situation was weirdly convenient and unusual at the same time. 

"Could be because I’m funny, charming and super hot!"

Lena laughed joyfully and nudged Kara with her shoulder. 

"Might be, yeah."

Kara laughed along with her, angling her head to kiss Lena’s lips sweetly. Eternity with someone like Lena didn’t sound so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Please let me know in the comments, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Hopefully I'll publish again soon! 
> 
> Have a nice end of the week!  
> Xoxo, SCF :3


End file.
